


Do you have sugar?

by quinnzie



Series: 3 AM of Wonhyuk [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dumb and dumber - Freeform, Fluff, Hyungki is only mentioned, M/M, minhyuk is even dumber, music producer wonho, webtoon artist minhyuk, wonho is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnzie/pseuds/quinnzie
Summary: 3 AM.in which Minhyuk meet a charming yet goofy man just across the window. With a big, silly smile, he proudly shows Minhyuk his ridiculous notepad, pressed against his chest, that says"Do you have sugar?"





	Do you have sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic after yeaaaars of writing break, I'm still having a difficulty in getting back to writing a story again. But I'm back! This is my attempt to challenge myself. While I understand it's kinda lame, please bear with it as I hope to improve myself in the future.
> 
> Happy reading!

3 AM.  
  
Normally that’s the time where most people are asleep, where they could be living the best of their life in their dream, while some are having a terror of a nightmare.  
  
Whatever. At the moment, both seem tempting to Minhyuk.  
  
Because right now, he can't even afford having a dream to sleep his tiredness away.  
  
With one last flick of pen on the overused drawing tablet, he gives up drawing with a scream which sounded like a dying animal but regretted it right away when the lady from next door banged on the thin wall of his cheap apartment to tell him to shut the fuck up. Minhyuk makes a mental note to move to a better apartment when the webtoon he's currently working on nonstop is released. Eventually, he gets up and stretches his arms. His shoulders feel numb from all those hours he spent drawing non-stop. He has spent 2 days straight finishing the next week submission of the cannot-be-postponed-anymore deadline. He has procrastinated way too much when his artist's block took him as a hostage and his editor was not having any of it. He made it clear that the comic should be submitted by tomorrow at 12 PM sharp with no other condition.  
  
He throws a glance at the ticking, pink, and pig-shaped clock by the corner of the room. The clock almost hit 4 AM and he already felt like one of the living-dead. Minhyuk almost wanted to crawl to the kitchen, feeling the need to get a decent dose of caffeine into his system or else he'll be dead to the world soon, but then realized that crawling his way to the kitchen would probably use up more energy than walking like a normal person.  
  
Not even bothering to turn on the light, Minhyuk picks up a freshly cleaned mug from the dishwasher and a packet of instant coffee from the upper cabinet. He pours a generous amount of creamer into his coffee; he never really liked the taste of black coffee on his tongue. He had a sweet tooth, everyone knew this. While everyone got americano for their breakfast, Minhyuk would order the nastiest frappuccino that barely had any coffee in it with excessive whipped cream and caramel sauce, then claimed to the world, proudly, that coffee is his favourite drink in the world. No one ever take him seriously.  
  
He listens to the calming sound of his coffee machine and the soft ding that sounded before slowly pouring the coffee into his cup. The smell of newly made coffee is embracing him and it feels so comforting, almost lulling him into sleep even.   
  
Memories rushed back into his head. The coffee machine was a gift from Hyungwon and Kihyun. The three of them used to work at the coffee shop just right around the corner of their college. Being a naive teenager they are, they joked and made a promise to spend the rest of their lives working in the humble coffee shop. Until Kihyun nervously told them he got offered the job of his dreams, to be a photographer. And Hyungwon get scouted by a modelling agency during their work shift. Minhyuk told them he was okay, that they should chase their dream instead of holding back to a silly promise.  
  
He was not okay.   
  
Because when everyone else slowly became adults with the sense of responsibility, he was trapped in the mind of a teenage boy that only thinks of always being with his close friends forever. It broke him that his close friends left him to work at the coffee shop alone and he began to question himself, "is this the life I want to live?"  
  
And the answer was no. Kihyun and Hyungwon on the other hand have never left his side even though they have their own worlds already. They always made sure to not make Minhyuk feel like he was being left behind. They bought him the drawing tablet and the coffee machine. Joking that he should probably make a comic with his art skill and if he does, Hyungwon joked, he would need the coffee machine for sure.   
  
In which he thanked them after jokingly punch them in the gut.  
  
He's brought back from trance after the second ding of the coffee machine; his coffee is done. He sips on his coffee a bit, feeling relaxed with the help of its aroma and energized after the caffeine ran in his system. Minhyuk could at least brag about his coffee despite other life aspects he's failing so bad. He puts his coffee on the counter for a while, opening the small window to get fresh air inside his small apartement.   
  
At the same time as him, the stranger right across him did the same. And they did the most logical thing when seeing a face outside of the window, in the dark, at 4 AM.  
  
They screamed.  
  
His neighbor is back to bang against their thin walls, Minhyuk is amazed how they didn't dent the walls already with those heartful bangs. But he didn't care about that now as he sees the stranger in front of him jolt backwards and probably fall onto his butt. Minhyuk chuckles when the stranger peeked at him. Only his eyes were visible behind the counter from where he hid. The man almost looked like a rabbit.  
  
Minhyuk lifts his cup of coffee, smiling. The man leaves his hiding space and smiles back at him, showing him his own empty cup. Minhyuk assumes he's about to make his own cup of coffee. The man left his sight for a bit only to return with a large notepad and looked panicked. He wrote something on his notepad before pressing the thing on his chest for Minhyuk to read.  
  
_Do you have sugar?_  
  
Minhyuk laughed heartily. How could a man be so stupidly cute? He saw the man also laugh sheepishly, and Minhyuk felt like he would give the man everything for that smile.  
  
He leaves his kitchen to get his own notepad. A sentence written big with his blue marker. Minhyuk suddenly feels like Taylor Swift in his own music video. In which, he didn't reject the boy.

_Come over!_


End file.
